A time to digital converter (TDC) is a device converting time information into digital codes. The TDC generates digital codes corresponding to the time difference between two input signals. Such a TDC is used in an analog to digital converter (ADC), a phase locked loop (PLL), a delay locked loop (DLL), an image sensor, a shape scanning device, a distance measurement device, etc.